Palantír
by Ennoia
Summary: Was hat es mit diesem geheimnisvollen Stein von Saruman auf sich? Pippin will es herausfinden und bringt damit seine Freunde in große Gefahr!
1. Neugierde

Palantír - _Das Auge_

---

Disclaimer:  
Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte gehört mir.  
Alles andere gehört JRR Tolkien, Peter Jackson usw..  
Ich verdiene mit dieser FF kein Geld!

Genre:  
Drama, Abenteuer, Angst

Rating:  
PG 13 bis PG 16 

---

Kapitel 1: Neugierde

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

„Das nehme ich, mein Junge. Na mach schon", sagte Gandalf angespannt, riss Pippin die Kugel aus den Fingern und hüllte sie in seinen Mantel ein.

Der kleine Hobbit sah den Zauberer verletzt an, doch dieser beachtete ihn nicht mehr. Was hatte es mit diesem runden Ding auf sich, das er es nicht bewundern durfte? Schließlich hatte er es gefunden...

---

„Die Sterne sind verhüllt. Etwas rührt sich im Osten, eine schlaflose Bosheit."Legolas blickte in Aragorns Gesicht. „Das Auge des Feindes nähert sich!"

„Die Nachricht der Zerstörung von Sarumans Ork-Truppen ist für Sauron kein großer Verlust. Seine Truppen in Mordor sind stark. Er wird nicht lange warten..."

Der Elb schloss die Augen für kurze Zeit. „Ich kann seine Anwesenheit in diesem Lande von Stunde zu Stunde mehr spüren. Er sammelt seine Kraft von neuem."

Aragron nickte.

Die Sicht von Meduseld auf die großen Ebenen der Riddermark war selbst zu so abendlicher Stunde von großer Herrlichkeit. Das Weideland zog sich über Meilen her und endete dann in gebirgigem Land.

Der Waldläufer atmete tief ein. Stille legte sich über Edoras. Von weit her war ein dumpfes Tosen zu hören, welches seit Wochen stetig an Kraft zunahm.

Von der einen auf die andere Sekunde weiteten sich Legolas Augen: „Er ist hier! Das Auge ist hier!"

Der Elb drehte sich um und rannte in die Halle. Nun war ein Schreien und Wimmern zu hören. Er und Aragorn folgten ihnen bis in die Schlafräume, wo sie für ein paar Sekunden bewegungslos bei der Türe stehen blieben.

„Pippin! Helft ihm doch!"schrie Merry und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen herum.

Legolas sah den kleinen Hobbit am Boden liegen. In seinen Händen hielt er den Palantír. Feuriges Licht umschloss die Kugel und hüllte auch einen Teil von Pippins Händen ein. Der Halbling zitterte am ganzen Körper und wimmerte. Er krümmte sich unter den Schmerzen.

Legolas vernahm eine Stimme, die zu dem Halbling sprach: „Ich sehe dich!"

Ein schrilles Geräusch ging von dem Objekt aus.

Der Elb stürzte sich neben den Hobbit und riss ihm die Kugel aus den Händen.

Im selben Moment hörte er die Stimme plötzlich noch viel deutlicher. _‚Wo ist der Ring – Der Ring – Sag es mir!'_ Schmerzen durchzogen seinen ganzen Körper. Die Stimme hallte in seinen Ohren, in seinem Kopf. Das Geräusch wurde unerträglich. Die Bilder vor seinen Augen verschwammen. Er befand sich nun an einem seltsamen, finsteren Ort. Um ihn herum brannten überall dunkle Flammen, suchten sich ihren Weg in den schwarzen Himmel. Ein Auge, die Stimme, lautes Lachen, dann wurde es dunkel.

Gandalf war aus seinem Schlaf hochgeschreckt. Sofort wusste er, was geschehen war. Er griff nach seinem Umhang und warf ihn über die nun am Boden liegende Kugel. „Närrischer Tuk!", schrie er, schupste Merry zur Seite und ging dann neben dem Hobbit in die Knie. Dieser hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und starrte geistesabwesend an die Decke. Der Zauberer tastete mit seiner Hand nach seinem Puls.

„Pippin!"

Vorsichtig versuchte er ihn mit sanften Klapsen in das Gesicht aus seiner Starre zu holen. Es funktionierte.

Der Halbling sah ihn an. Schweiß hatte sich an seiner Stirn und seinen Schläfen gebildet.

„Gandalf, verzeih mir!"Der Hobbit sah sich um.

„Sieh mich an! Was hast du gesehen?"fragte der Zauberer mit gehobener Stimme.

Pippin schloss die Augen. „Ein...einen Baum...da war ein weißer Baum, in einem Hof aus Stein. Er war tot. Die Stadt brennt!"

„Minas Tirith! Hast du.." Gandalf wurde von Aragorn unterbrochen: „Legolas!"

Der Elb lag etwa zwei Meter von ihnen entfernt auf dem Boden. Er lag auf der Seite, sein Gesicht gegen die Türe gerichtet. Der Waldläufer, der bis zu diesem Moment neben Gandalf gekniet hatte, war mit wenigen Sätzen auf der Seite des Elben. Er drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Seine Arme waren starr und seine Hände immer noch so geformt, als ob er die Kugel in ihnen halten würde. Legolas Körper zitterte kaum merklich, seine Augen waren ebenfalls weit aufgerissen und dunkel. Die Iris war schwarz, dunkel wie die Nacht. Jegliche Farbe war entwichen.

Vor Schreck wich Aragorn einige Zentimeter zurück. „Legolas?"Er blickte zu Gandalf, welcher nun ebenfalls neben dem Elben in die Knie gegangen war.

„Er riss Pippin die Kugel aus den Händen", informierte Aragorn ihn.

Gandalf nickte und nahm Legolas Kopf in seinen Schoss. Die Lippen des Elben hatten sich blau verfärbt und sein Gesicht jegliche Farbe verloren. Seine Hände waren so kalt als ob der Elb sie noch vor wenigen Sekunden in einem Gebirgsbach des Nebelgebirges gewaschen hätte.

Behutsam legte der Zauberer seine Hände auf die Stirn des Elben. „Lasto beth nîn, Legolas! Tolo dan na ngalad! Tolo dan na ngalad!"

Der Prinz rührte sich nicht.

„Seine Stirn ist kalt, er atmet nur stoßweise. Los helft mir, wir müssen ihn auf ein Bett legen. Er braucht Wärme! Schnell!"

Gemeinsam legten sie Legolas auf ein Bett und Gandalf kümmerte sich um ihn, während sich Aragorn Pippin annahm.

„Setz dich hin, mein kleiner Freund", bat er den Hobbit.

Der Halbling sah bekümmert zu Legolas und Gandalf hinüber. „Was ist mit ihm?"fragte er kaum hörbar.

Keine Antwort folgte.

„Erinnere dich, bitte. Du musst uns jetzt ganz genau sagen, was vorgefallen ist", sagte der Waldläufer und setzte sich neben Pippin auf das Bett.

Dieser atmete schwer ein und sprach leise: „Ich sah ... Ich konnte ihn vor mir sehen. Ich konnte seine Stimme in meinem Kopf hören."

Auch Gandalf hatte gehört, was der Halbling soeben erzählt hatte und blickte ihn erschrocken an.

„Und was hast du ihm gesagt? Rede Pippin!"Des Zauberers Stimme klang stürmisch und ruhig zugleich.

„Er fragte nach meinem Namen. Ich antwortete nicht. Er hat mir wehgetan!"

„Was hast du ihm über Frodo und den Ring gesagt?"

Pippin antwortete nicht.

„Hast du ihm etwas verraten?"Die Frage kam nun noch eindringlicher.

Pippin schüttelte den Kopf und wisperte leise: „Nein, das habe ich nicht. Ich habe nichts verraten!"

--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Würde mich über Feedback von euch freuen!


	2. Schuldgefühle

Rating:  
PG 13

-

Vielen Dank für die Feedbacks!

to Evellon: Ich hoffe du verzeist mir, daß du so lange warten musstest! ;)

Hier folgt nun das 2. Kapitel "Schuldgefühle".

---.---

Pippin saß stumm in einer Ecke des Raumes. Weder Merry noch die Anderen hatten im Moment Zeit für ihn.  
Merry war der Meinung gewesen, er solle die Gelegenheit nutzen und darüber nachdenken, was er mit seinem unüberlegtem Handeln alles hätte anstellen können und was er alles angestellt hatte.  
Er verfluchte seine Neugierde, verfluchte sich selbst. Was hätte er auch anderes erwarten können? Gandalf hatte ihnen schließlich nicht ohne Grund verboten, den Palantír auch nur anzusehen.  
Was wäre geschehen, wenn er irgendetwas über Frodo oder den Ring verraten hätte?  
,Unvorstellbar und unverzeihlich, Pippin!' dachte er sich kopfschüttelnd.

Immer wieder schweifte sein Blick zu Gandalf hinüber. Der Zauberer war seit Stunden nicht von der Seite des Elben gewichen.  
Pippin senkte den Kopf. Eine einsame Träne suchte sich ihren Weg über seine Wange.

"Ich wollte das alles nicht..." sagte er kaum hörbar zu sich selber. "Warum kann dieser schreckliche Traum nicht endlich ein Ende nehmen?"

Eine weitere Träne löste sich in seinen Augen.

"Peregrin Tuk!" Gandalfs Stimme hallte an den Wänden des Raumes wieder.

Der Hobbit schrak hoch, wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und ging mit gesenktem Kopf zu dem Zauberer hinüber. Dieser blickte ihn einen Moment lang mit finsterer Mine an und drückte ihm dann einen Lumpen in die Hände.

"Setz dich. Ich bin bald wieder da. Achte gut auf ihn!" Gandalf deutete auf Legolas.

Pippin nickte stumm.

"Vergiss nicht: Du bleibst hier sitzen, biss ich zurück bin. Vermassle es nicht wieder! Hast du verstanden?"

"Ja, Gandalf." Die Antwort war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

---

Aragorn war inzwischen nach draußen gegangen und unterhielt sich mit Théoden über die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Stunden. Der König hörte aufmerksam zu und bald darauf gesellte sich auch Gandalf zu ihnen.  
Aragorn blickte dem Zauberer fragend ins Gesicht, doch dieser blieb im ersten Moment stumm und schüttelte dann kaum merklich den Kopf. Der Waldläufer verstand.

"Die sehenden Steine sind ein Rätsel. Selbst Saruman wusste nicht viel über den Palantír, mit dem wir es hier zutun haben. Er hat ihn benutzt um mit Sauron in Kontakt zu treten. Legolas hat das gleiche erfahren wie Pippin, nehme ich an, doch hat der Stein seine Seele nicht freigegeben. Die Verbindung zwischen ihm und Sauron wurde nicht unterbrochen." Gandalf überlegte kurz. "Womöglich versucht der Feind in diesem Moment an weitere Informationen über den Aufenthaltsort des Ringes zu kommen. Den Palantír zu benutzen ist selbst für mich riskant doch sehe ich keine andere Möglichkeit.."

Aragorn und Théoden nickten.

"Der Stein hat aber auch seinen Nutzen getan", begann Gandalf, "Pippin konnte im Palantir einen kurzen Blick auf die Pläne unseres Feindes werfen. Sauron plant einen Angriff auf die Stadt Minas Tirith. Seine Niederlage bei Helms Klamm hat unserem Feind eins gezeigt: Er weiß, dass Elendils Erbe hervorgetreten ist."

Aragorns Blick wendete sich von dem Zauberer ab. Er schaute verloren in die Ferne.  
"Wir müssen sie warnen, ihnen helfen."

"Helfen? Was hat Gondor in den letzten Wochen für Rohan getan, frage ich euch?" Théoden verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Gondor hätte geholfen, hätte man sie darum gebeten." warf Aragorn ein und erntete dafür einen abschätzenden Blick Théodens.

"Ich muss Aragorn recht geben. Die Dinge überstürzen sich. Wir dürfen nicht tatenlos zusehen. Saurons Angst vor Elendils Erbe wächst. Er wird nun anders Vorgehen: Er wird nicht riskieren, dass sich die Völker Mittelerdes unter einem Banner vereinen. Eher macht er Minas Tirith dem Erdboden gleich, als die Rückkehr eines Königs auf den Thron der Menschen mitanzusehen. Wenn die Leichtfeuer Gondors entzündet sind, muss Rohans Volk kriegsbereit sein!"

Théodens zog die Luft scharf zwischen seinen Zähnen ein. "Wenige meiner Männer, der Männer Rohans sind wieder zu ihren Familien zurückgekehrt. Was erwartet Ihr von mir?"

"Ordnet eine Heerschau an. Théodens, ich bin nicht in der Lage Euch Befehle zu erteilen, Ihr seit gewiss der Herr dieses Landes aber dennoch bitte ich Euch, haltet ein, helft den Menschen Gondors." Aragorns Stimme war bei den letzten Worten nur noch ein Flüstern.

---

Pippin saß immer noch reglos da. Von Zeit zu Zeit tupfte er Legolas Stirn mit dem Lumpen ab. Der Elb lag regungslos da. Seine Augen waren geöffnet und hatten diese komische, dunkle Farbe angenommen. Der Hobbit fürchtete sich und zugleich fühlte er sich furchtbar schuldig. Hätte er die Kugel nicht an sich genommen, wäre das nicht passiert. Legolas wollte ihm helfen und nun... Pippin schluchzte laut.

"Es...es tut mir leid!" murmelte er und sank in sich zusammen.

Fürchtend blickte er auf den grauen Stofffetzen unter dem das Teufelsding lag. Schweißtropfen bildeten sich an seiner Stirn, er fühlte sich nicht gut. Was sollte er nur tun?  
Wie gerne hätte er gehabt, dass Merry ihm etwas Gesellschaft geleistet hätte. Der Raum war so kalt und grau. Er fühlte sich alleine und beengt. Es kam ihm vor, als ob die riesigen, kahlen Wände immer näher rücken würden. Die Bilder drehten sich in seinem Kopf. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich und er rannte wimmernd zum Ausgang.  
Pippin beschleunigte seine Schritte und lief durch die Grosse Halle. Er musste an die frische Luft, denn er hatte das Gefühl nächstens zu ersticken.  
Als er um die letzte Ecke eilte, prallte er überraschend mit Gandalf zusammen und wurde zu Boden geworfen. Er sah den Zauberer bestürzt an.

"Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dort bleiben, wie es mir befohlen wurde aber ich konnte nicht."

Der Zauberer blickte ihn mit regungsloser Mine an.

Pippin schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. "Ich habe es schon wieder vermasselt."

Gandalf trat an den Hobbit heran und legte ihn seine hand auf die Schulter und sprach mir ruhiger Stimme: "Beruhig dich und erzähl mir, was passiert ist."

Zu dem Erstaunen des Halblings reagierte der Istari nicht so, wie er es befürchtet hatte und darüber war er sehr froh. Er setzte sich zusammen mit ihm auf eine Treppenstufe vor der Halle und fing an zu erzählen.

---.---

Würde mich auch dieses Mal wieder über Reviews von euch freuen!


	3. Hoffnung

Rating:  
PG 13

-

Vielen Dank für die Feedbacks! freu  
Hier folgt nun das 3. Kapitel "Hoffnung".

vvvvvv

Dunkelheit umgab ihn als er langsam wieder zu sich kam. In weiter Ferne leuchteten kleine Lichter, welche die Umgebung etwas zu erhellen vermochten. Es schien als ob er sich auf einem grossen Turm befinden würde, einem Turm, der mitten in einem grossen Tal stand, umgeben von kahlen dunklen Hügelkuppeln und Bergzügen. Aber wie war er hier hergekommen und wo befand er sich?

Langsam versuchte sich Legolas wieder an das zu erinnern, was zuletzt geschehen war. Bilder fügten sich in seinem Kopf wieder zusammen und ergaben einen Handlungsstrang. Die Erinnerung kehrte langsam zurück: Er befand sich in Rohan. Zusammen mit Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf und den anderen. Doch wo war er jetzt, in diesem Moment? Das war nicht mehr das Land der Pferdeherren ...

Plötzlich hörte die Schreie Pippins, hervorgerufen in seinem Gedächtnis. Genau, der kleine Hobbit hatte die Palantíran sich genommen. Wie dumm war doch die Neugier dieses kleinen Halblings! Er selbst hatte sie seinem Freud voreilig aus den Händen gerissen. Hatte ihn damit vor den Fängen Saurons, vor dessen Grauen bewahren wollen. Er kannte die Geschichten, die man sich erzählte über diese geheimnisvolle, schwarze Kugel. Es war ihm sehr wohl gelungen, Pippin aus dessen Händen zu reissen aber was war der Preis dafür gewesen?

Legolas hatte die Lage in kürzester Zeit, so weit es ihm möglich war, eingeschätzt und wusste nun auch mit ziemlicher Bestimmtheit, dass dies das dunkle Land Mordor war. Dennoch war es ihm nicht begreiflich, wieso er sich in dieser Situation befand. Die Seele wurde nur für kurze Zeit eingeschlossen in der Kugel, für längere Zeit, wenn sie durch starke Mächte darin festgehalten wurde. Es schien ihm jedoch nicht so, als ob er festgehalten würde. Oder doch ... Der Weg zu seinem Bewusstsein war ihm dennoch versperrt. Auch jetzt noch.

Verwirrung und das Gefühl der Unsicherheit breitete sich in ihm aus. Würde er jetzt nach Hilfe schreien, wusste er nicht, was die Folgen davon sein würden. Abgesehen davon war er sich im Klaren darüber, dass nur seine Seele an diesem Ort festgehalten wurde. Zumindest glaubte er das. Die Hilferufe wären also umsonst. Sollte er vielleicht still verharren und abwarten?

Im selbigen Moment ertönte eine eisige Stimme: "Ganz recht Unsterblicher!" gefolgt von einem Lachen.

"Hilfeschreie werden dir nicht helfen können. Deine Seele ist stumm, hier wird dich niemand hören. Du kannst schreien, dagegen ankämpfen aber retten kannst du dich nicht. Verharren jedoch ist nicht weniger schlecht, denn ich werde dich nicht dazu kommen lassen. Endlich habe ich, wonach ich die letzten, jämmerlichen Wochen gestrebt habe. Der Schlüssel zum Tor der Macht!"

Wieder war ein schauerliches Lachen zu hören.

„Die Neugier dieser dummen, kleinen Geschöpfe hat ganze Arbeit geleistet!"

_... kleine Geschöpfe ... Die Hobbits? Sollte Pippins Fund der __Palantír__etwa beabsichtigt sein?_Legolas verstand nicht.

„In der Tat, der Fund des sehenden Auges war nicht nur Zufall. Ein Auge kann nicht gefunden werden, sofern es nicht gefunden werden will." antwortete die metallische Stimme auf seine Gedanken. Jede Überlegung, jeder noch so kleine Geistesfunke schien von ihm kontrolliert zu werden. Von ihm, wer war er? Sauron?

Erneut ertönte ein Lachen, welches dem Elben seine Vermutung bestätigte.

Diese Stimme, Sauron, wartete solange darauf, bis er einen Fehler machte und womöglich seine Freunde verraten würde. Legolas musste handeln. Soweit würde er es nicht kommen lassen und versuchte sich an den Düsterwald und andere Dinge zu erinnern. _Denk an etwas anderes ... Düsterwald, Bäume die Sonne ..._

„Selbst das wird dir nichts nützen, du einfältiges Geschöpf. Deine Seele ist mir nicht von nutzen ... Ich brauche sie nicht."

In diesem Moment spürte Legolas einen starken Schmerz. Keinen seelischen Schmerz sondern er ging von seinem Körper aus. Jeder noch so kleine Muskel, jede Sehne spannten sich an. Er spürte es, er spürte seinen Körper! Der Elb ergriff die Chance und fing an sich zu wehren und kämpfte gegen diese unsichtbare Hand, die ihn festhielt, an. Er versuchte sein Bewusstsein wiederzuerlangen und sich aus dieser schrecklichen Unwirklichkeit zu befreien. Schreiend, sich dagegen windend.

---.--.--.---

Gandalf war eben erst in den Schlafraum zurückgekehrt als der bewusstlose Elb plötzlich anfing heftig zu zucken. Der Zauberer eilte sofort zu Legolas hinüber und drückte ihn zurück auf die Matte. Die Bewegungen seines Gefährten waren jedoch selbst für einen stattlichen Mann, wie ihn, ziemlich stark und so vermochte er es nicht alleine, ihn festzuhalten. Aragorn, der nun ebenfalls herbeigeeilt kam, gelang es schliesslich, Legolas wilden Hieben auszuweichen und ihn wieder zu beruhigen.

Nun waren die hastigen Bewegungen einem schmerzverzehrten Gesichtsausdruck gewichen. Der Elb stöhnte unter Schmerzen.

Aragorn konnte das Leid seines Freundes nicht ertragen. Er sah hilfesuchend zu Gandalf. Doch auch dieser schien keine Ausweg zu wissen und blickte ratlos zum Elben. Er schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Augen für kurze Zeit.

„Er versucht gegen das Böse anzukämpfen. Ich kann es spüren." Gandalf öffnete die Augen und sah wieder zu dem Waldläufer.

„Ich hoffe er ist stark genug! Die Mächte Saurons sind in der Lage, sich allem zu stellen, was ihnen im Weg steht. Eine Sekunde der Unachtsamkeit und er Wille, die Seele Legolas' ist gebeugt. Ich kann nur hoffen ... wir können nur hoffen."

„Was wenn er etwas verrät? Unsere Pläne ..."

„Dies, mein Freund, dürfen wir nicht in unseren dunkelsten Träumen hoffen. Ich wagen nicht, darüber nachzudenken was die Folgen daraus sein würden.", sprach der Zauberer ruhig und Aragorn nickte verstehend. Er hasste es so hilflos zu sein, sich etwas zu stellen, was selbst für einen so weisen Mann, wie Galdalf es war, nur ein Rätsel darstellte.

Legolas hatte sich inzwischen auch wieder beruhigt. Als der Waldläufer in das blasse Gesicht des Elben sah, konnte er sogar erkennen, dass sich seine Augen wieder normalisiert hatten. Das Schwarz in der Iris war verschwunden. Dennoch war etwas seltsam. Seltsamer als ihre Reise, seltsamer als alles worin sie sich schon seit Monaten befanden.

Behutsam strich er mit seiner Handoberfläche über die Stirn seines Freundes. Sie war kalt.

„Er ist ganz kalt!"

Gandalf blickte wieder auf den Elben hinunter, während Aragorn nach dessen Puls tastete und in auch fand. Doch was er entdeckte erschrak ihn.

„Sein Puls ist sehr schwach! Gandalf ..."

Der Zauberer kniete sich neben dem Elben auf den Boden und sprach leise: „Lasto beth nîn, Legolas, tolo dan na ngalad! Si boe ú-dhannathach, Legolas Thranduilion ."(1)

Wieder wurde Legolas' Körper jedoch von einem starken Zittern übermannt. Ein Schrei verlies seinen Mund und er hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen. Sein Gesicht wurde noch blasser als es ohnehin schon war. Ein weiterer Schrei hallte in den Räumen, bevor der Gefährte dann vollkommen in sich zusammensackte und reglos liegen blieb.

Stille herrschte.

Nun war es Gandalf, der nach dem Puls seines Freundes suchte, doch, wie in seinen Gedanken befürchte, konnte er ihn nicht mehr finden. Der Zauberer lies von dem Elben ab, blickte zu Aragorn und senkte dann seinen Kopf. Seine Augen hatte er wieder geschlossen und sprach dazu leise: „Edra le men, haer o auth a nîr a naeth. Namárië, mellon nîn." (2)

Der Waldläufer wollte nicht wahrhaben was er soeben gehört hatte. „Nein", flüsterte er kaum hörbar und lies sich neben dem Elben auf den Boden gleiten. „Nein!", kam es noch einmal.

Auf Legolas' Augen lag ein trüber Schleier. Nichts mehr erinnerte an die meeresblauen Augen, welche ihn noch vor wenigen Stunden angeblickt hatten, welche ihnen auf ihrer Reise stets den richtigen Weg gedeutet hatten.

Aragorn schloss behutsam die Augenlider seines Freundes und strich ihm über sein blondes Haar. Eine einzelne Träne suchte sich ihren Weg über seine Wange.

„Nach gwannatha sin, Legolas?" (3)

---.--.--.---

1)Höre meine Stimme, Legolas, komm zurück ins Licht! Du darfst jetzt nicht fallen, Legolas Thranduilion

2)Dir ist ein Weg offen,fern von Krieg und Tränen und Leid. Lebewohl, mein Freund.

3)Und so nimmst du nun Abschied, Legolas?

---.--.--.---

tbc.

Ich hoffe ihr seit nicht alle zu böse auf mich. Es ist absolut nicht so, dass ich die Interesse am Schreiben verloren hätte aber in Moment findet sich die Zeit dazu einfach nur sehr schwer. :(

Ich freue mich immer über FB! ;)


	4. Vergessen

Rating:  
PG 13

Vielen Dank für die Feedbacks!

Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir, dass es sooo lange gedauert hat aber ich hatte kaum noch Zeit zum Schreiben. Zudem muss ich alle Kapitel neu schreiben, da mein Computer abgestürzt ist und ich keine Sicherheitskopie davon gemacht habe ... Naja ...

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel und hoffe auf ein paar Reviews von eurer Seite..

* * *

Pippin und Merry lauschten. Sie hatten sich gerade draußen hingesetzt und in aller Stille in das weite Land hinausgeblickt, als plötzlich ein lauter Schrei ertönte.  
Legolas, fuhr es wie ein Blitz durch Pippins Kopf. Dieser Schrei kam von ihm und plötzlich wurde der Hobbit wieder von unbeschreiblichen Schuldgefühlen heimgesucht. Schuldgefühle, welche ihm Gandalf vor noch nicht einmal einer Stunde auszureden versucht hatte. 

'Lade nicht noch mehr Steine in den Gepäck, mein kleiner Freund, du hast ohnehin schon zuviel davon. Überlade dich nicht mit Sorgen, denn dies nützt dir nichts!' waren des Zauberers Worte gewesen.

Pippin hatte schließlich mit einem demütigen Nicken zugestimmt und versucht dem Rat des Älteren Folge zu leisten. Ein wenig geholfen hatten sie, die Worte, dass musste sich der Hobbit zugestehen aber dennoch war da dieses stetige Gefühl ...

Jetzt, wo er zusammen mit Merry durch einen der etlichen Gänge des Gebäudes lief, unwissend, was ihn erwarten würde, kamen all diese Gefühlsschwalle wieder hoch. Er war es gewesen, der seine Nase in alles hineinstecken musste. Er, nicht ein anderer! Nicht Legolas hätte für seine Taten ein solches Schicksal erleiden müssen.

Merry hastete derweil weiter. An zahllosen Räumen liefen sie vorbei. Dunkle Zimmern waren es, in denen keine Kerzen brannten.

Als die Hobbits in einen kleinen Gang einbog, hörten sie mit einem Mal ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen. Unsicher verlangsamte Pippin seine Schritte.

Am liebsten hätte er sich umgedreht und das Gebäude schleunigst verlassen. Er wollte wieder zurück, zurück ins Auenland, zu all den anderen Hobbits, zurück in sein gewohntes Leben. Alles hier einfach vergessen! Ungeschehen machen. Doch das ging nicht, nicht mehr.  
Das Herz des Halblings schlug schneller, er fürchtete, was ihn im nächsten Augenblick erwarten würde. Immer näher kam er an den Raum, in dem sich alle vor noch nicht all zu langer Zeit zum schlafen einquartiert hatten. Zu dem Raum, in dem sich das Unheil ereignet hatte.

Er blieb neben Merry stehen und lugte vorsichtig in das Zimmer hinein.

Aragorn kniete neben Legolas. Mit seiner Hand fuhr er dem Elben sanft durch sein Haar. Gandalf hatte sich indessen aufgerichtet und blickte stumm zu den Halblingen.

Merry trat einen Schritt vor, seine Hand hielt er voller Entsetzen vor seinen Mund, als wolle er einen Schrei unterdrücken.  
Langsam ging er auf Legolas und Aragorn zu, ohne die beiden auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Pippin derweil sah immer noch wie erstarrt zu den Zauberer. "Legolas?" wisperte er kaum hörbar doch Gandalf schüttelte den Kopf und senkte seinen Blick.

Der Halbling sah ungläubig zu Aragorn. Pippin konnte es und wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Er suchte Halt, suchte nach Hilfe, flehend, bevor er sich, am ganzen Körper zitternd, neben dem Elben auf den Boden sinken lies.

Er wollte weinen, konnte aber nicht. Er hatte das Gefühl als würde all seine Luft aus den Lungen gesogen werden. Der Halbling verkrampfte sich. Er legte seine Hände auf die Brust des Elben und griff nach dem Stoff seines Hemdes. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Er sah seinen Gefährten flehend an. Suchte nach einem Lebenszeichen.

"Legolas, wach auf! Bitte! Er ... er wollte mir doch nur helfen!"

"Nicht Pippin", bat ihn Gandalf und berührte mit einer Hand sanft die Schulter des Halblings.

Der Hobbit brach in Tränen aus, er konnte sie nicht mehr zurückhalten. Pippin versuchte den Elben zu wecken, zog an seinem Hemd, rief immer wieder seinen Namen, bis der Zauberer ihn schließlich von dem Gefährten wegzog.

"Pippin, nicht...", redete er erneut mit sanfter Stimme auf ihn ein. "Deine Rufe holen ihn nicht wieder zurück."

Der Halbling jedoch schaffte es, sich aus Gandalfs Griff zu winden und stürzte erneut neben den Elben auf den Boden.

Mittlerweile hatte sich Aragorn wieder gefasst und versuchte ebenfalls den Hobbit zu beruhigen.

Dieser wollte nicht hören und fing an mit seinen Händen ungläubig auf Legolas' Brustkorb zu schlagen. So als wolle er ihn wieder erwecken.

"Wach auf! Legolas, wach auf!"

Der Waldläufer wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen und zog den Halbling mit Gewalt weg. "Pippin, lass ihn ruhen."  
Er hob ihn mit beiden Armen hoch und setzte ihn etwas abseits ab. "Lass, Pippin! Bitte." wiederholte er sich ein weiteres Mal.

Wieder brach der Hobbit in Tränen aus und lies sich auf den Boden sinken. Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte, fühlte sich leer. Ausgelebt. "Das wollte ich nicht. Ich hasse diesen Ort hier und ich hasse mich, ich hasse alles! Alles, alles ... Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich bin ein Mörder und ein Nichtsnutz ein ..."

Er brach ab, denn im selben Moment vernahm er ein leises, ersticktes Hecheln und blickte erschrocken hoch. "Was war das?" Hatte er sich verhört? Keiner außer ihm schien etwas bemerkt zu haben.

"Das war Legolas!" In Windeseile hatte er sich wieder aufgerichtet und schob sich zwischen Aragorn und Gandalf zu dem Elben durch.

"Pippin, bitte. Lass ihn ruhen." Erneut war es der Waldläufer, der neben ihn getreten war.

"Nein, habt ihr denn nicht gehört. Es muss Legolas gewesen sein. Er lebt! Habt ihr nicht gehört?" Der Hobbit sah zu dem leblosen Körper seines Freundes. "Ich habe es gehört, er lebt. Ihr müsst ihm helfen. Aragorn, Gandalf, so helft ihm doch ..."

"Er ist tot, Pippin. Bitte verstehe! es gibt nichts, was wir für ihn tun könnten. Seine Seele verweilt nun in Mandos' Hallen." Aragorn verstand seinen kleinen Freund. Auch er fühlte sich hilflos.  
Legolas' Tod war unnötig gewesen. Viel zu früh war die Zeit des treuen und loyalen Elben nun vorüber. Er würde eine große Leere in den Herzen alle verursachen.  
Aragorn hätte wahrlich alles gegeben, um die Zeit nur etwas zurückgedreht zu können, um alle vor diesem Unheil zu bewahrt. Doch dies ging nicht. Nicht mehr. Sie befanden sich inmitten eines großen, nie enden wollenden Alptraumes. Einem Alptraum ohne Hoffnung und ohne Rettung.

Wieder vernahm der Hobbit ein keuchartiges Geräusch und dieses Mal war er nicht der einzige. Ebenso wie er, hatte auch der Dunedain es gehört und blickte perplex zu Legolas. Tatsächlich! Der Elb hustete, versuchte verkrampft nach Luft zu schnappen. Seine Seele hatte seinen Körper noch nicht verlassen!

"Gandalf, bei Valar!" war alles, was Aragorn hervorbrachte, bevor er sich neben seinem Gefährten auf den Boden sinken lies und krampfhaft nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, um diesem zu helfen.

"Er ringt nach Luft. Wir müssen ihm helfen!"

Gandalf setzte sich ebenfalls neben dem Elben hin, verharrte aber tatenlos. "Aragorn, wir können nichts tun. Er ist stark, ich kann es spüren. Lass ihn seinen Weg finden. Wir habe nicht die Mittel dazu."

Der Mensch blickte mit sorgenerfülltem Blick zu Legolas und sah, wie sich sein Atem langsam normalisierte.Der Zauberer tastete derweil nach Legolas' Puls und fand ihn sogleich. Ein erleichterndes Lächeln spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht wider. "Er ist gleichmäßig, wenn auch schwach aber er ist da. Wohl nicht zuletzt wegen dir, Pippin. Du hast die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben und ihn vielleicht sogar zurückgeholt, mein kleiner Freund."

* * *

tbc 


	5. Erkenntnis

Rating:  
PG 13

Vielen Dank für die Feedbacks! freu  
Hier nun ein neues Kapitel für euch.

vvvvvv

Legolas spürte, wie die Kräfte langsam wieder in seinen Körper zurückkehren. Dennoch fühlte er sich zu schwach um sich zu bewegen. Die Schmerzen waren immer noch da und ein seltsames Gefühl hatte sich in ihm ausgebreitet. Etwas stimmte nicht. Seite Gefühle hatten ihn in seinem langen Leben noch nie betrogen und das würde sie auch dieses Mal mit Bestimmtheit nicht tun. Er konnte sich darauf verlassen. Etwas war ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung.

Er hörte Stimmen. Es waren die, seiner Gefährten. Aragorn und die anderen befanden sich unmittelbar an seiner Seite. Er fühlte es, er fühlte ihre Anwesenheit. Trotzdem, er war zu schwach um seine Augenlieder zu öffnen und zu schwach um zu sprechen.

Langsam entglitt er in ein Meer aus Dunkelheit. In einen Traumlosen Schlaf.

.-

Gimli, der vor wenigen Augenblicken ebenfalls zu seinen Freunden hinzugekommen war, konnte nicht glauben, was ihm die Hobbits berichteten. Während er draussen gewesen war und sich umgesehen hatte, wäre beinahe sein Gefährte und auch Freund gestorben. Während er nicht an seiner Seite war. Voller entsetzen blickte er auf die schlafende Gestalt nieder.

"Ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass seine Verfassung so schlecht ist." sprach er mit Reue in der Stimme. "Ich hätte hier bleiben sollen."

"Doch er hat es überwunden, Gimli Gloinssohn. Auch ohne deine Anwesenheit. Nichts hättest du machen können, gegen die dunklen Abgründe an denen er sich befand." erwiderte Gandalf.

Gimli jedoch verzog keine Mine und zupfte weiterhin quarrig an seinem Bart herum.

"Nun hör auf, dir unnötig schlecht in dein Gewissen zu reden, Gimli. Und beruhige dich!"

Erst durch Aragorns schnittig gesprochenen Worte wurde der Zwerg wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und nickte kaum merklich.

"Was, wenn Legolas etwas verraten hat?" wollte er schliesslich wissen und blickte fragend zu Gandalf.

"Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sauron ihn nicht knicken konnte. Er ist stark, stärker als Pippin."

Selbst für den Zauberer war es reine Spekulation. Denn bis anhin hatte er nie davon gehört, dass die Seele eines Lebewesens den Kontakt zu einem der Sehenden Steine so lange aufrecht erhalten hatte. Wenn auch nicht aus freiem Willen! Er wusste nicht, mit was sie es zutun hatten und worauf sie sich einlassen würden und mussten. Wusste nicht, was mit Legolas' Seele geschehen war in dieser Zeitspanne. Er konnte im Moment nur vom Besten ausgehen, das Besten hoffen und sich den offensichtlichen Dingen zuwenden.

Er blickte kurz in die Runde.

"Nun lasst uns aber daran denken, weshalb wir diese Reise angetreten haben. Wir können, so Eru es will, nicht ewig tatenlos hier verweilen." ergriff er wieder das Wort.

"In der Tat nicht." stimmte der Waldläufer zu. "Doch was schlägst du vor?"

"Nun, Theoden ist nicht gewillt, seine Krieger für Gondor in die Schlacht zu schicken." Der Zauberer kratzte sich am Kinn und überlegte kurz. "Zumindest nicht ohne ein Zeichen Gondors. Es braucht andere Mittel, welche bewirken, dass Theoden, Rohan, sich seines Bündnisses wieder bewusst wird. Es liegt wohl für dieses eine Mal an uns, die Dinge in die Wege zu leiten. Wir können nicht Tatenlos zusehen."

"Ich werde nach Minas Tirith reiten." ergriff nun Aragorn wieder das Wort doch Gandalf schüttelte den Kopf. "Bleib du hier. Gondors Truchsess ist verbittert und wir wissen nicht, wie er reagieren wird. Ich werde gehen. Du wirst hier gebraucht, mein Freund. Theoden wird deine Hilfe hier noch brauchen können."

Der Dunedain nickte. "Du sprichst wieder in Rätseln, Gandalf. Doch kann ich nichts anderes machen, als deinen Worten zu vertrauen."

"Ich werde bei den ersten Lichtstrahlen am Morgenhimmel aufbrechen und du wirst mit mir kommen, kleiner Hobbit." Der Istari deutete auf Pippin.

"Ich, aber ..." "Kein 'Aber'. Du kommst mit mir nach Minas Tirith."

Pippin senkte seinen Blick zu Boden und nickte wortlos.

"Gandalf, warte! Ich möchte mich noch verabschieden." Pippin stolperte unsicher hinter dem Zauberer her.

"Dafür ist keine Zeit!" entgegnete dieser ohne seinen Schritt zu verlangsamen. "Wir brechen auf. Hurtig, hurtig!"

Merry folgte den beiden schnellen Schrittes. "Siehst du Pippin, das hast du jetzt davon! Warum musst du dir immer alles angucken?"

"Ich weiß nicht... Ich konnte nicht anders." Entschuldigte sich dieser und verlangsamte sein Tempo etwas, damit Merry zu ihm aufschliessen konnte.

"Das kannst du nie!" erwiderte der Hobbit.

"Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich werde es nie wieder tun."

Merry schüttelte sichtlich genervt den Kopf. "Sag mal, hast du's noch nicht begriffen? Der Feind glaubt, dass du den Ring hast. Er wird kommen und dich suchen, Pip. Deswegen müssen sie dich hier fortschaffen!"

Nun stoppte Pippin und blickte bittend zu seinem Freund zurück. "Ab... Aber du... Du kommst doch mit mir? Merry?"

Dieser lief aber schnurstracks an Pippin vorbei in einer der Ställe, in denen Gandalf verschwunden war. "Komm jetzt!"

Wenige Zeit später ritt der Zauberer zusammen mit Pippin in Richtung Südosten davon.

Als Legolas wieder zu sich kam, war da erneut dieses seltsame Gefühl, welches sich seiner bemächtigte. Er konnte es nicht deuten. Langsam schlug er die Augen auf. Das grelle Licht blendete und schmerzte ihn sosehr, dass er seine Augenlider wieder schliessen wollte. Jedoch ohne Erfolg. Sein Körper reagierte nicht auf ihn, nicht auf seine Gedanken und nicht auf seinen Willen.

Aragorn, der vor einiger Zeit wieder neben dem Elben Platz genommen hatte, bemerkte, dass der Elb seine Augen öffnete.

Freudig trat er an das Bett und lächelte ihm zu. "Willkommen, mein Freund. Wie fühlst du dich?"

Legolas, dessen Blick bis anhin zur Decke gerichtet war, sah ihn stumm an. Langsam versuchte sich der Elb aufzurichten. Aragorn half ihm dabei sich aufzusetzen.  
In den Augen des Prinzen spiegelte sich etwas Unbekanntes wider. Der Waldläufer bemerkte das, konnte es aber nicht deuten.

Erst jetzt antwortete Legolas kaum hörbar auf die Frage des Dunedain: "Schwach, ich fühle mich schwach."

Aragorn nickte verstehend.

In Legolas rührte sich blankes Entsetzen. Was passierte mit ihm. Er hatte keine Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Er sprach mit Aragorn, jedoch das, was seinen Mund verlies, waren nicht seine Worte. Nicht er war es der mit seinem Freund sprach und nicht er war es, der seinem Körper befehle erteilte.

Aragorn hatte sich mittlerweile wieder auf den Rand von dem Lager gesetzt und sah seinem Freund in das Gesicht. Legolas hatte seinen Blick auf das Leinentuch gesenkt und seine Miene war ausdruckslos. Emotionslos. Etwas das Aragorn erschaudern lies. Kälte spiegelte sich in seinem Blick wieder.  
Der Waldläufer beobachtete wie die Augen des Elben flackerten und sich seine Pupillen stetig veränderten.

Er war kein Heiler und konnte nicht deuten, was diese Anzeichen zu verheissen hatten. Alles was er machen konnte war, darauf zu vertrauen, dass der Prinz ehrlichen Wortes zu ihm war.

vvvvvv

tbc

So, ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Ich würde mich auch dieses Mal wieder über Reviews von euch freuen:)


End file.
